To Forgive a Hikari
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi is excited to see Atemu come home from work. However, Atemu is mad because of something Yuugi wrote to him. Yuugi gets upset and reveals his feelings of fear for losing his pharaoh. For YaoiShoujo.


This is something I wrote when I was "having a fight" with my pharaoh. It's nothing much, but kinda depressing.

Disclaimer: I own not YGO.

Yuugi was reading "Yami no Matsuei" as he waited for his pharaoh to come home from work. He happily and impatiently bounced around the couch as the minutes ticked by and, after a while, he could not concentrate on the shinigami manga. Putting it down, he waited like an excited puppy for Atemu to walk through the door.

Atemu was supposed to get back from work by nine o'clock, but it was nearly a half an hour after the fact when he did come home. The echoing familiar noise of the jingling keys sounded throughout the Kame Game Store and reached the ears of the little duelist. Yuugi lifted up his head and swirled around to look at his pharaoh as he entered. He could not keep his patience like he had wanted, however, and he jumped up, rushing over to the ancient spirit. "ATTTEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAANNNNNN!" He cried. Beaming, the little hikari ran up to his aibou. Before the glomping was made, Yuugi suddenly stopped and gaped at him. There was something different about his yami. He was not happy to see him and he was not willing to hug him. In fact, Yuugi noted as he slowly backed away like a puppy with it's tail between its legs, he looked dangerous. "Uh... uh..." Yuugi was at a loss for words. "Hi..." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He was not scared of Atemu, but he was scared of what was happening. He did not like being so out of control like he was. He was scared that he had done something horrible to his pharaoh.

And he was right.

"Yuugi," Atemu growled. Yuugi twitched and looked up, his eyes cautiously meeting those of his yami. Eyes narrowed, those crimson orbs beat down on him like interrogation lights. "What the hell is this?" For the 'this', he revealed a crumpled up piece of paper that had been crushed in Atemu's fist. Angry, he threw it down on the floor and Yuugi looked at it. He was confused and, for a moment, he could not answer his aibou's question. That was until he saw his own scribbled handwriting. Searching his brain thoroughly, Yuugi finally came up with the answer.

And he knew now what was wrong.

He was in trouble. And whatever happened, he knew full-well he deserved it.

"I read this... this _crap_ you are trying to tell me, Yuugi. Now, I can be sympathetic, but this has gotten way too out of hand. What you said in this letter really hurt me."

"Bu..." Tears splashed down onto the floor as Yuugi cowered in shame. He could not even bring his eyes to look at his pharaoh. _I never meant it. I needed someone to talk to and..._ He could not tell his pharaoh this because his throat was clogged up with tears.

"I am really upset right now, Yuugi. I just can not believe that you would do this to me- to think that I don't care about you at all! That's bullshit!" Yuugi cried some more, tears swimming in his eyes. Atemu paused for several minutes, taking many deep breaths before speaking again. When his voice sounded, there were tears evident in it. "I don't know what to do anymore, Yuugi." His voice cracked as he fought hard to hold back the tears. "You don't believe in my feelings for you, obviously. But I can't handle this much more." Without even a farewell, Atemu left the room and headed upstairs to be by himself and leave Yuugi to think about what he had done and how he had hurt his pharaoh. Maybe... just MAYBE, Yuugi would learn how much his words had hurt his aibou. That was Atemu's only wish, as tears slid down his crimson cheeks.

Yuugi collapsed onto the flat onto the hardwood floor and sobbed, his tiny body shaking from depression rather than being cold. His hand reached out and clutched at nothing in particular, but he wanted something to ease the excalating pain in his chest. "Stu... pid..." He muttered to himself as he still cried. His breathing became more rapid and he could not control it. He felt light headed from the lack of oxygen to his brain, but all he could think about was the tearing of his heart within his chest. "YUUGI NO BAKA!" He screamed loudly as he relapsed into sobs and had no strength left to speak. He laid there, a pool of tears sitting on the floor in front of his eyes and seeping into his clothing. /I never meant to hurt you at all, pharaoh.He thought to himself, still unable to talk. /You are the only one I love. I wanted to reach out to someone because I was upset. I wanted to share my feelings with you. But I never meant for you to believe that I was guilt tripping you! I never was!As Yuugi thought over his actions once again, more tears started to flow and the knot in his chest became tighter. /Please forgive me, pharaoh-chan. I... love... you...

Three hours later-

Yuugi awoke with a start as his body jerked and shook. Opening his eyes, he recognized the feeling that had consumed him. He was cold. Laying on that cold floor with no blankets, Yuugi's body temperature was all screwed up. Shivering, the little hikari made an attempt to sit up, but fell back down onto the floor. Dry tears were still present on his cheeks, feeling hard and almost fossil-like. Arms still unsteady, Yuugi pushed his body up once again. This time, with the support of his arm, he stayed up. It was a sudden moment when everything that had happened between his pharaoh and himself came back to Yuugi. He gasped. He understood the sharp pain that ommited from his chest at the remembrance of those acts. "A... te... mu..." Moving his gaze, Yuugi's amethyst eyes glanced over at the shadowed stairs that led up to his bedroom; up to Atemu. He did not know what to do, but he knew he had to apologize somehow. Some way. He had to make Atemu believe that he loved him more than he could ever hope to imagine. He did not want his pharaoh to stay angry with him. As Yuugi made his way up those stairs slowly, more tears spilled out from his eyes. This surprised Yuugi because he did not think that, after all he had cried, he had any tears left.

Once Yuugi had reached his doorway, he placed his hand on the dooknob, but suddenly stopped. "Atemu..." He whispered. "I... I'm so scared." He was not talking to his pharaoh, however. He was speaking to himself. Spinning half-way, he rested his back against the door and slowly slid down, placing his arms around his knees and pulling them tightly to his chest. "What if... what if he does not forgive me? I mean... he might, but I am so scared..." More tears splashed onto his bony knees and folded arms. "I don't want to make things worse." Turning to his side, he looked up at the door before raising his hand and laying it flat against the wood. "Aishiteru, Atemu-chan." he whispered. "I am afraid I am only making things worse for you. I don't want you to take that the wrong way, but I am terrified I do nothing but hurt you. Maybe it would have been better if you and I had never met..." Sniffling loudly, he raised his arm and wiped his tears away. He waited several moments before speaking again. "But still... even if you feel that way, I _never_ want to forget you. You are the most precious person to me. I am in love with you. Please forgive me. I know I was such an idiot..." Yuugi silenced himself as he drowned himself in sobs again.

Unbeknownst to him, Atemu was listening behind the door.

_Owari._

Please review, minna! And please do not take this the "wrong way", pharaoh-chan! It's just my feelings and, despite all that, it is kinda a good story...


End file.
